


My Fanboy (You Can't Have Him)

by LadySomething



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Charity Auctions, Jealousy, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve have a green-eyed epiphany when Phil was talking to Johnny Storm at a silent auction. This fan fiction story was written about a month ago. Very, very un-beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fanboy (You Can't Have Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very un-beta. I don’t own anything Marvel, I wish I did, but I don’t. This idea is based on solely on the fact that Captain America and the Human Torch are played the same actor.
> 
> This fan fiction story was written and published about a month ago on my tumblr (http://ladyfangirlstockticker.tumblr.com/post/45603303059/my-fanboy-you-cant-have-him).

Steve Rogers just had an epiphany, more like a green-eyed epiphany just the moment when Johnny Storm was talking to Agent Philip J. Coulson across the ballroom. He heard of Johnny in the past and had a few encounters. He respects the Human Torch as an adventurer and superhero when he’s not being so arrogant and vying for attention. He remembered looking over Pepper’s shoulder at one of those celebrity magazine articles about the fact that the he and Johnny resembled each other based on facial structure, height and hair color. But right now, Steve didn’t like the way Johnny was looking at Phil. It’s that same predatory leer that Johnny has when he is talking to potential female conquest.

“Hey, Rogers!” Clint Barton said, with Natasha by his side. They looked so gorgeous together in their evening wear, Natasha in a long tight black dress with matching long gloves and Clint in a black suit with a purple necktie despite looking very uncomfortable. “Smile! The last thing we need is you being a party pooper.”

It’s one of those shindigs that Tony came up to repay the damages that the Avengers cost (most of which were Tony’s fault). From the looks of it, it was a fancy silent auction of everything Avengers-related such as 1940’s comic-inspired artwork from Steve, rare photographs of Natasha during her stint as a prima ballerina, Clint’s old circus getup, candid photographs of Thor- courtesy of Darcy Lewis’s mobile phone, a dinner with Tony Stark and very expensive replicas of their weapons and armory. The two men and one woman were standing behind a replica of Captain America’s shield out for display.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit tense.”

Clint shrugged, “What’s so tense about this? Just close your eyes and think of America.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at that remark.

“It’s not the party, it’s…”

“How long Phil is talking to Johnny?” Natasha said, she took notice of the direction that Steve was looking and she knew he wasn’t looking at Johnny.

Steve couldn’t answer; it could’ve been minutes, but- as cliché as it sounds- it feels like an eternity.

“Uh…You’re burning a hole through Torch’s skull. Are you… jealous of Matchsticks talking to Phil?” Clint said with his eyes widen with amazement.

Maybe Steve is jealous of Johnny. No, he _is_ jealous of Johnny. He never thought in a million years that he wanted Phil in that way until tonight. He thought Phil could do so much better than an egotistical so-and-so. Steve stares at them. They were talking up a storm and now, Phil was laughing at something Johnny said. Phil’s stoic face turned soft as he pulled something out of his suit jacket. Steve recognized that look. It was all starry-eyes and smiles. It’s the same look that Phil gives to the super soldier the first time they met at the Helicarrier. Then he remembered again of that magazine article about him and Johnny were lookalikes, maybe that’s the reason why Phil looked like he is swooning over him. Still it doesn’t make things better. Steve let out a deep breath as he clenched his fists. “Well…”

Nat gives Steve a sympathetic look, “He just talking to Johnny about joining the Avengers, it’s no different from the rest of the Fantastic Four.”

Phil pulled something out of his suit jacket. Trading cards. They looked darker, flashier and glossier than the vintage Captain America trading cards. Steve squint his eyes to take a closer look. They were Fantastic Four trading cards. All of them have pictures of the Human Torch.

“Looks like Agent is trading his old hero for a newer model.” Tony said, passing by with a chuckle and a shit-eating grin. Natasha shot him a deathly glare in retaliation. Steve’s fists clenched even tighter as well as his jaw, the Russian took notice.

“Steve,” Natasha said, “calm down. You know Tony said that just to get to you.”

“Besides,” Clint joined in, “do you think Phil is going to throw away forty years of Captain America worshipping for some pretty boy jackass?”

“He could easily have that here.” Natasha said, pointing towards Tony, now with a martini in one hand and an uncomfortable Bruce in another.

Steve was going to walked over their direction, one crowd of people on one side looking at items that were on auction and other crowd of people on opposite side seeing what action Tony Stark is going to do next as if these strangers were clearing the way for Steve to walk over to them. He was about to make one step when he got interrupted by a People magazine photographer.

“Captain America, may I get a photo of you with the shield?”

 

“By the way, my niece and nephew were big fans of you, so can you autograph these cards for them?”

“Sure, no prob.” Johnny said as he takes the cards, four of them. Phil provided a black marker for him. “But is there anything I can do for you?”

“Please, reconsider if you want to be a reserve part of the Avengers Initiative.”

“Unlike my sister and her boyfriend, I’m hard to please.” Johnny said as he signed the last card. Unlike the other cards, he was signing it to Phil with his mobile number instead of ‘Flame On! Human Torch’. As he returns the cards to the Agent, Johnny placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s smile soon faded and his eyes stared squarely at him, but his will refused to see the human mutate squirm. His left hand was holding the Human Torch trading cards while his right hand was itching to reach for his taser that was neatly placed inside of his suit jacket to subdued Johnny. “However, I could be use some more convincing. Why don’t you stop by the Baxter Building after th- OMPH!”

Johnny Storm fell to the ground. He was knocked out cold by a replica of the Captain America’s shield that was landed on the floor with a big CLACK!

There was dead silence in the room and all eyes, including Phil’s, are on Steve Rogers that a few seconds ago was holding the shield replica. Clint nonchalantly walked away from Steve, trying to prove to a room full of strangers (and several of his fellow Avengers) that he had no part of this incident. Natasha on the other hand, gave off a very wicked smile at Steve and then at Phil as she raised a champagne glass at him. Phil dropped the Human Torch trading cards.

“It… slipped.” Steve said to Phil and the ballroom full of people.

It seems that the party-goers just shrugged it off and the sound of the party resumes. Tony ordered another drink or three. Sue, Reed and Ben walked over to Johnny’s unconscious body and carry him out of the ballroom with a few paparazzi in tow. There were more people were making their silent bids for the shield replica. Phil narrowed his eyes at Steve across the room, judging by Rogers’ stance, he knew it was no accident.

Though he would be lying if he wasn’t flattered by this as his right hand covering his tightly lipped smile.


End file.
